


Eventually Everything Falls Apart

by LoyalTheorist



Series: Bubbles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And Mabel looked upon all that she had created and said "This is pretty cool, Bubble Overload AU, Dipper Pines is a Dork, Fiddleford is a librarian, Ford Pines is an Alright Brother, Gen, Gideon is a Pychic, Mabel Pines Is Awesome, Older most everyone except Stan and Ford, Pacifca is a reporter, Robbie is a smug jerk, Shifting Library, Soos is breifly mentioned for being the best, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, Well only kinda Ford, Wendy is security for the Mystery Shack/Casino, What the heck are these tags, What the heck is a shifting library, but cotton candy would make it better."
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: The world had been split into five peices a long time ago, with hardly a thought to what that would do to the walls of their dimension. Now, thousands of years later, the world is almost literally falling apart.It doesn't help that the Pines File has been leaked to the public.





	1. Chapter the First

_Now you just sit down_

_I'll tell you a tale_

_Of a girl in a town_

_That she would not fail_

_She was frighteningly bright_

_(Nobody could deny it)_

_And try as they might_

_None had more spirit_

_Her wit was quite quick_

_And so were her fists_

_Only once did she fall for a cruel trick_

_Here is where the story twists-_

_She was placed in a bubble_

_Fueled by her imagination_

_That was the trouble_

_Though she felt elation_

_Her ideas were too large_

_And out of the bubble she burst_

_She then took back charge_

_(For Bill was the worst)_

_And with her family and friends_

_She created a world_

_One with color and light that never ends_

_That plan has long since been unfurled_

_And thousands of years later_

_We still bow to Mabel_

_Because nobody could hate her_

_And thus ends this fable._

* * *

It is very rare that a dimension splits into five. This is, of course, a lie. Dimensions often split. They split in thousands of millions of directions at once every second. However, it is very rare that five pocket dimensions are created within one dimension all at the same time. Nonetheless, it has happened.

One was a library.

One was a casino.

One was a model.

One was a paradise.

And one was a prison.

The prison was the containment unit for Bill Cipher, if you must know. It is not the focus of this story. It may be visted later, but that's for me to know and you to find out.

This story begins in the library. As many of you know (or as I hope many of you should know) libraries are places of knowlage. However, the meeting in the library was because of a lack of knowlage. It was what the meetings were usually about. This, naturally, ment that they were usually unpleasant affairs. Mabel Pines wished they were not, but that was the nature of such things.

The library was large, far too large to be a stable pocket dimension. The result of this was that the library's shelves shifted themselves around quite often. Only two people could find their way around the library. The first was Fiddleford H. (no one quite knew what the H stood for anymore), and he had been given the title of librarian, a job with wich he was very happy. The other person was Stanford Pines, whom we shall cover in greater depth later.

Fiddleford H. McGucket, back seventy million-odd years ago, back when the world had just began shifting itself into place after all the chaos caused by Mabel's proclaiming herself the new ruler of the world, had lost his son in a car accident. This left him even more of an insane broken mess of a man, torn apart by grief and the general Mabel madness. Ford had found him like that. In an instant, Ford had seen a chance to try and make up for the mess he'd made of Fiddleford's life (though nobody quite remembered what mess that was anymore). So he'd offered him a position in Ford's library. Oh, and lots and lots of power. That too. So Fiddleford appeared to be a normal young man in his early thirties, save for the varied mechanical limbs he'd attached to himself.

There were no windows in the library. This was partially because the walls shifted just as much as the shelves did, and nobody would have been able to find them. It was in another part because Stanford Pines wasn't particularly fond of windows. He always feared that sombody was watching him through them.

Mabel Pines walked up to the front desk of library (which was sometimes in the back) and climbed up on the kiddie stool. Not for the first time, she considered making herself taller, then decided against it. Her adorable appearence relied on her being non-threatening. Any more than three feet tall and people might start being scared of her.

 _"But,"_ She reasoned with herself, " _Great Uncle Ford is kinda tall and freaky-looking, and nobody's scared of him."_

Then Mabel reminded herself that Great Uncle Ford was not in anyway threatening - unless, of course, he was threatened or the library was threatened. Though small children could hardly tell the two apart. She had more than once heard tales of "The Living Library" on vists to her brother's dimension. They did have a tendancy to overexaggerate things. Not that she was judging, of course. She and her overlarge group of friends tended to do the same.

"Excuse me?" She spoke, her bubbly voice far to loud in this place where you could have heard a pin drop just seconds before. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man jump.

Fiddleford, who had been busy filing who knows what for a reason nobody but him will probably ever know, turned. At the sight of her, his eyes lit up. He clasped his hands together with a clink, and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Mabel Pines! Here to see Stanford, I assume?" He seperated his hands and began to write on a long list labeled VISITORS. He then switched to one that said TO SEE THE FLOOF OWL.

Mabel grinned. "Yep! There's this-," she stopped and glanced around at the people who were now staring at her. "Really big cupcake we made over in Mabelland. Normally me and my friends would eat that whole thing, but we also made a gigantic sugar cookie, so, you know...,"

Fiddleford nodded. He knew what Mabel was doing.

"Oh, of course. Maybe later, if we've the time, you could tell me more about this...cupcake."

"Oh, right, definitely." Mabel ran one of her pink light-up high-tops across the carpet. "Sooo, um...,"

"He's in the back corner. Turn around, and it's straight forward until you reach the wall. Then take a right."

"Thanks!" Mabel squealed. She then proceeded to follow his directions. She scanned the shelves as she passed them. She wouldn't normally have been looking around - Ford's library was filled with every book that had ever existed, and most of them weren't very exciting - but she had managed to see her brother's name on Fiddleford's VISITORS sheet. A few quick glances confirmed her suspicions. Almost an entire row of Sherlock Holmes stories on one side, and a variety of mystery novels she didn't recognize the names of on the other. She knew that both Fiddleford and her great uncle were able to control the locations of the library's shelves, at least to a degree.

She found Dipper at the end of the row, walking slowly and holding  _A Study in Scarlet._

"Dipper!" She called, and her twin must have jumped ten feet into the air.

"Mabel!" He called back, His face lighting up.

While Mabel had remained human-looking (save for the giant pink cat ears atop her head and the way she sometimes appeared to glitter when she was especially happy) Dipper had not. He had the antlers of a deer, goat's legs, and it was hard to miss the lion's tail that swished behind him rythmicly. That was without mentioning the eye in the middle of his chest, which swirled with stars.

The other difference between them was age. They had, of course, been alive for the same amount of time, but while Mabel had been thirteen for years upon years upon years, Dipper aged. He aged very, very slowly, sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't quite a bit taller than Mabel at this point. If one were to geuss, they'd probably say he was around twenty.

"How've things been in your dimension?" She asked loudly.

"Shhh! If you must know...," Dipper grinned. "It's amazing. I think I was spotted last month though."

"Really? By who?"

"By  _whom._ Elite reporter Pacifica Elise Northwest photographed me."

"Paz? You let her!"

"I did not! She's simply a brilliant lady who knows me far too well."

"I know you're lying-, "

"I'm n-,"

"But I also know you're not going to admit it, so I won't say anything else. Probably. No promises."

Dipper rolled his eyes and kept walking, with Mabel close behind him.

"They're starting to catch onto her."

"Really?"

"It's a conspiracy. Though the actual theory is that the government has figured out how to clone people, not that she's like us."

"Haha! Humans. What's she going by now?"

"Rochelle Jacques Flagella."

"Only she'd name herself something that ridiculous."

"At the moment it's not actually all that ridiculous a name. Now if she had named herself Mabel, that'd raise eyebrows."

"Always will, from now until forever. Is- oh, look, we're here!"

And indeed they were. In front of them stood a mahogany door. It was an old thing. Dust had collecyed on the golden sign that had been nailed to it long ago. As Dipper pushed it open, it creaked.

"Come in, come in!" Called a voice, and it was, indeed, their great-uncle's. "It's been forever since I've had visitors! That is, of course, figuratively, not literally. I think I might've had a visitor a decade ago."

As Stanford tried to recall this information, it occurred to the twins that they should probably visit their great-uncle more.

"I don't count?" Asked a voice from the corner. It was the voice of Stan Pines, younger than it should have been, and with something of a playful, mocking tilt to it. He leaned against Ford's desk casually. He looked the way he had in his late thirties, sleep deprived and far too thin. The only difference was that this Stanley Pines's body was made entirely of precious metals and gemstones.

"No, you stopped comstituting as a visitor long ago. Now you're just kind of  _there_ one day once a month."

"Yeah, right, you know if I stopped coming you'd go into emotional turmoil."

Did you just use the word  _turmoil_ correctly? I'm impressed."

"Whatever. If it makes you feel any better, they don't visit me neither."

It was at this moment that Ford, who had been previously obscured by a bookshelf that somehow managed to be even larger than the ones outside his office, came into view.

Anyone seeing Ford for the fist time would probably have guessed that he might, at one point, have been human. He had another set of eyes above his first, and above that, between them, another eye. His glasses had been discarded long ago - he no longer needed them, and Stanford Pines prided himself on being a practical man who (mostly) only kept things that were necassary. It should be mentioned here that Stanford Pines prided himself on a great many things, some of which he shouldn't have. His trench coat had been modified so as to fit all four of his arms. To top it all off, he was just proportionally larger then everyone else, so even with Dipper being of average hight, Ford was still two heads taller than him.

"Dipper! Mabel! Glad you came." Ford paused. "Of course, Mabel, you were the one to call this meeting, so naturally you came."

Mabel cleared her throat and began to speak. "Well, firstly, Grunkle Stan, I do too try and visit you. Wendy never lets me in."

"Good," Stan interjected. "Means she's doing her job."

"I keep telling her that I'm not really thirteen, I only look this way. But then she says she knows, because of course she does, we've been friends since forever, but she still doesn't let me in."

"Good." Stan said again. "Means she's doing her job."

"Wait, are you asking Wendy to keep me out?"

"Maybe."

"Why?!"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Wh-how much older can I get?"

"At least fifty years. Now, what'd you wanna tell us?"

"Well...," Mabel stopped and looked around at her relitives. "Um...Hey, Great-uncle Ford! Dipper is reading a book!" She shouted, pointing a finger at her brother.

All five of Ford's eyes were now on the book.

" _A Study in Scarlet_?" Ford asked, raising one of his many eyebrows. "Never really liked that one. What do you think of it?"

"Oh," Dipper responded. "I've not really gotten anywhere yet. I've been meaning to read it, but I keep putting it off."

Ford made a little  _mmm_ noise and nodded. "Now, Mabel, why'd you call this meeting? Did you just want us all together again? If so, have you heard of the boy who cried wolf? Hold on, I think I have a collection of classic fables around here somewhere...,"

Mabel laughed humorlessly. "No, um, it's actually...well..., "

Dipper squinted at her, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"No, not really...see, yesterday, there was an attack on Mabelland. I don't think it was from any humans, either."


	2. Chapter the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica took a deep breath, dropped the match on the ground, and ran.

_"Hello...Hello? Are you there? Hello? I swear, if you don't answer-,"_

_"Yes. Yes, I'm here."_

_"Good. I was a little worried about you there for a moment! Heh."_

_"Of course. Now, when we talked a few months ago I told you I was planning something, correct?"_

_"Yes, I remember that. I've been wondering what you w_ _ere talking about, actually."_

_"Yes, well, I was taking about a trap I now have set up."_

_"A trap...?"_

_"Yes. A trap. Listening for spirits in the wind has apperently worsened your hearing."_

_"My hearing is just fine!"_

_"You keep telling yourself that. Now, about this trap I've set up. I...I'm going to start a fire in the dry area of Forest."_

_"What?! You can't do that! He'd kill you!"_

_"Yes, that's the idea. In order to do that, he needs to confront me. Or, even better, I'd catch him while he was putting out the fire."_

_"Wait, so it's a trap for HIM? What are you-nevermind. I should know by now that when you have your heart set on something-, "_

_"Are you insulting me?"_

_"No! No. Just...why?"_

_"He needs to talk with us."_

_"And you really think he'll go for it?"_

_"Of course he will, what choice does he have?"_

_"Plenty of choice, actually. I-,"_

_"That was a rhetorical question, idiot. You just don't understand."_

_"I know what a rhetorical question is, Pacifica. It's just-,"_

_"No, I mean you don't understand why this'll work. It's probably because you're from City. Don't call me by my-don't call me that, either. It's completely possible we're being intercepted."_

_"Right, right...,"_

_"Anyhow, I'm in City now. Fortune, if anyone asks about the whereabouts of the Pines File, tell them it's in my house, in Country. Don't go down easy, though. Fight. Whatever you do, don't tell them it's-who are you? Fortune, they've found us. Move. Tell The Dead. Keep your wits about you, Fortune! And don't forget that HE is-mmh!"_

_"Fame? Fame, are you okay? Fame!"_

* * *

Dipper Pines's dimension was a conspiracy theorist's dream. It was filled to the brim with secrets and lies. It was composed of two inhablitable areas: City and Country. There were also two areas it was best humans stayed out of: Forest and Caves. It had been built this way, as a model of a combnation of places Dipper Pines had read about in various detective novels.

City was a place of sleazy "businessmen" who beckoned you into dark allyways, and streetrat children who had been employed by the previously mentioned sleazy "businessmen". Country was different. While city was loud, filled with car horns and random people shouting at eachother on the street, Country was a place that was always just a bit too quiet. Everyone was polite, far too polite. If you claimed geust rights, you could burn their house down and they wouldn't get openly mad at you. That did not mean you house wouldn't mysteriously burst into flames the next week, though. In Country, everything was a secret.

Then there were Forest and Caves. Mostly uninhabited areas in this flat world (for it was flat, if you sailed your boat far enough, you could see the edge). Forest was a lush, green place, with creatures in it that could swallow a human whole, and often did, for there were quite a few people foolish enough to wander in. There were a few friendly creatures who managed to survive in there (Dipper was one of these few, and the only one who came even close to resembling human, which just made the number of stories, myths, and urban legends about him grow). Then, on the opposite end of the world, there was Caves, where people had been known to dissapear until several years later, when a body would be found, looking as though the person who had owned it had just dropped dead, for no reason whatsoever. Tests had been run, and it had been discovered that these bodies did not decay, no matter what.

It was the place Dipper loved more than anything (Not anyone, of course, family was incredably important). So when Mabel declared that her dimension had been attacked, Dipper had wanted to go and check on it. Make certain it was not suffering a similar assault. He knew doing so would likely be offensive to Mabel, however. Ignoring her problems to make certain he wasn't having his own.

"An attack? It wasn't Bill, was it?" He questioned, eyes wide with fear.

"I don't think so." Mabel assured, but then she stopped and thought a moment. "But I suppose I don't know."

"Did you check to make sure he's still locked up?" Ford asked, face serious.

Mabel shook her head no. "No...I...don't want to go alone."

"I'll go with you later." Volenteered Stan. "If he in't there, we'll have to do that whole Zodiac thing." His face was contorted into a look of annoyance and displeasure, but his eyes were kind, caring, and concerned.

Dipper's dimension was the location of four of the nine remaining members of the Zodiac Wheel. Probably five, if you considered the fact that most of the population of the human race lived in Dipper's dimension, and that a new Question Mark was born every time the old one died.

Soos, the Question Mark that the other members of the Zodiac Wheel had known, had chosen long ago to live a normal life with his girlfriend, Melody, and that's exactly what thay'd done. They had woked hard, lived long, and finally died of old age less than a week apart from each other.

The conversation continued, and in the end, no real conclusion was reached except for that they should all keep close watch over their respective domains, that Bill would be prodded for answers, and that the Pines family loved each other very much, and also goodnight.

Then Dipper headed home, oblivious to what was happening in City just a few kilometers away.

* * *

Fortune, friend of the unfortunate fame, sighed and pounded his fist down on his desk in frustration. His short phone call with the only child of the long-dead Preston and Priscilla Northwest had been ment to bring him answers. It had not. No. Instead, he had more questions swirling around in his head. More questions then ever before, and he wasn't sure what to do with them. He was supposed to-

_Long-Dead_

It hit him like the grand piano that had once been dropped on his head.

Like a grand piano, the thought he had was big. Unlike a grand piano, however, it was not musical or marvelous in the least.

Pacifica had wanted him to warn The Dead. Whenever Pacifica had told you to warn someone, it mwnt one of two things: one, she actually wanted you to warn someone about something, or two, they knew something you didn't and she wanted you to prod them for information. Fortune hoped it was the second one.

With a flurry of papers and a ring of a bell, he closed up shop and went to find a reclusive ringmaster.

* * *

There were few people who knew that Bill Cipher still resided in his prison.  _His_ prison, because it had been named the Bill Cipher Prison Complex after more people had started taking up residence there, and also because it had been created to contain Bill.

Originally, it had just been a pocket dimension without anything in it. There wasn't anything in that you could see. There wasn't anything in it period. Then it had occured to Mabel: Bill's prison gave him access to his powers, and what if he managed to break out of his dimension? What if he already could escape and was just biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike? So they had turned his prison into a place like the prisons had been back during the summer when Dipper and Mabel visited Gravity Falls. Then they had trapped Bill in a human body, the most statisticly normal human body they could manage. Then they had kept him alive, waiting for a time like this, when they would need answers to questions and weren't sure how to get them.

So there Bill sat, a man in his mid-thirties with brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was unkempt and greasy, his eyes wild. Sure, he looked almost normal, but he was madder then the Hatter himself. He sometimes claimed he was the Hatter, and the Dormouse, and the Hare. "But what does it matter," he'd crow. "Since I was all a dream anyway? Foolish girl."

"Bill-," Mabel began, stepping up to the bars on his cell.

"Have you tried turning it off and turning it back on again?" He asked, then he laughed. He laughed for a very long time about his joke, even though it wasn't really funny.

"Stop it!" She shouted shrilly, obviously nervous. Mabel's magicly highted senses made her able to feel what others were feeling. A highened sense of empathy, like a hightened sense of smell, is not very good when combined with something anyone with a normal sense can already detect is very unpleasant. She wasn't sure what was coming off of Bill. It was like the feeling you'd get if someone covered roadkill in sugar and gave it to you for dinner. A nauseating mixture of disgust, confusion and hatred. This, combined with the fact that Bill was obviously trying to make his emotions undectable and failing, causing a strong wave of feeling to hit her every thirty seconds, made Mabel want to throw up.

"I like your shoes." Bill commented. "Do they blink?"

Mabel had just been shaken by the thought that Bill could really, truly have gone crazy. Not just normal Bill crazy, either. Actually insane. Then she realized she hadn't said anything for a moment, and this is when Stan inserted himself into the conversation, having taken note of Mabel's face paling.

"It doesn't matter. Now, Mabel had an attack on Mabelland yesterday. Do you know anything about that?"

"Now if I did, I wouldn't tell you, would I?"

Stan wished Bill were close enough to punch. For now he setted for scowling menacingly. If Bill was fazed, it didn't show.

"Though no, I don't. I told you, a while back, that you all were too nice. Told you you'd appear weak to everyone else and they'd come after you. I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so. Oh, wait, just kidding. I actually do like saying I told you so. Here, I'll say it again: I. Told. You. So."

Further attempts to break Bill resulted in more "I told you so"s and feverish giggling.

Stan and Mabel vowed never to visit again.

* * *

Fear and panic washed over Dipper once he returned to his dimension. He cried some later, he could admit that, but upon re-entry he could barely form a complete thought.

He'd been too late. He'd been too late and they'd already attacked. Forest, beauiful, beautiful Forest, with its facinating creatures and interesting plant life, was on fire. Dipper screamed, and everything froze, giving him a moment to regain his head. He took deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Using a combination of magic, water, and magical water, Dipper put everything out in a matter of hours. All of the dry area had been destroyed, but the wetter, denser places remained intact. His home, with all of its magical fortifications, was untouched. Sitting down on one of his kitchen stools, Dipper swore to destroy whoever had done this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.


End file.
